


Captain's Duty

by mariothellama



Series: Three Days in October [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marco is an idiot but his heart is in the right place, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Julian has moved to Dortmund but is still pining for Kai. Marco decides to do something about it during an international break. In his own unique way of course!
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Series: Three Days in October [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Captain's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dearest GoForGoals,
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I know that this isn't the birthday you had planned, but I hope that you have a wonderful day nevertheless and that our three favourite idiots can make you smile!

He paused for a second before knocking on the hotel room door. He didn’t really know what he was doing here. He was pretty sure that Marco had been flirting with him, strange as that sounded. The thing is that although Marco could be a complete idiot, he didn’t think that he’d joke about something as important as this. His captain was one of the few people who knew the truth about him since he’d managed to get it out of him just a few weeks after he’d transferred to Dortmund.

He thought again about running away during the few seconds that elapsed before Marco opened the door. Now he really knew he hadn’t been imagining it. Marco was naked except for a pair of very tight, very small, black briefs.

‘You’re here! Come in!’ Marco greeted him, acting as if this was all completely normal and something they did every day.

This was confusing to say the least, but he followed Marco inside. His captain was undeniably hot. Slim but well-muscled. Narrow hips but with a well-curved ass set off to perfection by _those_ briefs. And his tattoos against that pale skin were … interesting. However, he wasn’t _him_. It was another tall, slender teammate that Julian’s heart still longed for, one with a mop of dark curls not red-gold spiky hair. 

But that was why he was here. He hadn’t been brave enough to tell Kai how he’d felt, too scared of what might happen if he did. He’d loved Kai – still did if he was honest with himself – but he’d never been with a man before. There had been girls, well a girl in particular, when he was younger. But with Kai it would have been real, he knew that. And then the chance to go to Dortmund had come up. They were still friends - good friends, best friends even - but not seeing Kai everyday made things easier.

Part of him couldn’t help still secretly longing to be with Kai, thinking about what could have been. But he had to look forward, keep moving. He didn’t really think that Marco was ‘the one’, but Marco could be the ‘one right now’, the one who could help him to forget about Kai. And if he could get past his fear of admitting that he wanted to be with a man, then maybe he wouldn’t be so scared the next time and risk losing something precious? Marco was more experienced, he knew that, so it would be easier. He could let him take the lead and just go along for the ride. Also, he didn’t know why, but he was sure that this wouldn’t affect their friendship, no matter what happened. Marco wasn’t Kai and there were pluses as well as minuses to that.

Marco lay down on the bed, lying in his side, one knee bent upwards so that everything was on display. He was torn between looking and not looking. This was real. Maybe this was going to happen? Maybe this was the night he’d have sex with a man for the first time?

‘You’re a bit overdressed,’ Marco observed, ‘why don’t you make yourself more comfortable?’

He could feel his cheeks starting to burn. ‘Uh … okay.’ His voice sounded strange even to himself. Luckily he was wearing team training clothes so could shrug them off quickly, not having to strip in front of Marco. This was normal he told, himself. He did this every day in training, kicking off his shoes, shoving down his training pants and stepping out of them, pulling his hoodie and t-shirt off in one.

Marco raised an eyebrow. ‘Socks!’

Blushing furiously, he bent down to take off his socks, leaving him standing before Marco wearing nothing but his briefs. He was too embarrassed to be aroused, which was probably a good thing right now.

Marco patted the bed in front of him, inviting him to lie down.

He lay down, awkwardly mirroring Marco’s position, leaving as much space as possible between them.

‘Closer!’ Marco ordered.

He shuffled over, now close enough that he could feel Marco’s breath faint against his skin.

‘Close your eyes. Let your mind float free. Don’t think. Just feel.’

He let his eyes fall shut. He could sense Marco moving closer to him, feel the bed moving, feel Marco’s warmth. Marco was going to kiss him. This would be the first time he kissed a man. A small voice inside him was screaming that this should be Kai. His first kiss should be with Kai. But he fought to silence it, emptying his mind.

It wasn’t Marco’s lips that he felt, however, but fingertips gently travelling over his skin, caressing his throat, tracing the lines of his collarbone, down his arms. He’d never thought of those as erogenous zones but this was deeply erotic. He could hear himself sighing softly. And his body was certainly reacting to Marco’s touch. He was already half hard in his briefs even before Marco’s fingers trailed down his chest to stroke over his stomach. Marco hadn’t touched him anywhere overtly sexual yet, but he was ready for it, aching for it, spreading his thighs wide in open invitation.

And then there was a knock at the door. He opened his eyes, blinking in shock. Surely Marco wasn’t going to answer, not now with his fingers just inches from Julian’s needy dick? But Marco levered himself off the bed, heading for the door almost as if he had been expecting someone.

He was lying facing the door, although Marco’s body obscured his view. The visitor’s voice was unmistakable, though. Kai! Kai was here! He could hear Kai stammering that he was sorry to disturb Marco, obviously as shocked by the sight of Marco wearing nothing but his underwear as he’d been. And he could hear Marco reassuring him that he had arrived at the perfect moment and ushering him inside.

Even as he was looking – in vain – for something to hide the hard on that was unmistakably tenting his briefs, he noted Marco locking the door behind him. He was starting to have his suspicions as to what was going on here. He’d only been at Dortmund for a matter of months, but he already knew his captain well enough. Unlike Kai, who was staring at him in total confusion.

‘Julian! What are you doing here? I mean it’s obvious what you and Marco are doing, I’m not dumb. But what am I doing here?

‘He was waiting for you,’ Marco answered smoothly, sitting down on the bed. ‘And now we’re both waiting for you to take your clothes off.’

He could see Kai thinking furiously. He knew Kai’s ‘thinking face’ all too well. He held his breath, unsure as to what Kai would do: stay or run. Marco would let him go, that was clear, the locked door was only to protect their privacy.

Kai just stood there with that goofy expression on his face that Julian had always loved. That was the moment when all the feelings he’d tried so hard to suppress came bubbling back up to the surface. He fucking loved Kai. He didn’t just think he was hot; he *loved* him. They’d always loved each other, it was just the physical stuff that had got in the way. They’d wanted each other that way but never been able to get past the barrier between them. Marco was giving them the chance to get over that in his own unique way.

Kai never spoke, just shrugged his shoulders and started stripping off. He’d seen Kai changing so many times, they’d shared a locker room for years, but he’d always been careful not to look. But this time he could. This time Kai was undressing for him. Kai had made his decision. So he looked and looked and looked. Kai was slender but perfectly muscled, his belly flat and toned. And his legs went on forever. Now he could finally start to let his fantasies about what he would like to do to Kai run riot, although he was content to let Marco go on setting the pace.

‘Lie down next to Julian,’ Marco ordered. ‘Shut your eyes. Relax.’

He’d thought that Marco would touch Kai like he’d touched him, but his captain had other ideas.

‘You know what to do, Julian. You know how it feels. Just listen to my voice. Follow my instructions.’

He took a deep breath, letting Marco guide him as he caressed Kai’s neck, ran his fingertips along the sharp lines of his collarbone, trailed his fingers down Kai’s arms. Kai clearly found this as erotic as he had. He could hear his breath catching in his throat, see the evidence of his arousal in his briefs.

‘Take your time stroking Kai’s stomach, Julian. I think he’ll enjoy it. And you too. The ridges of his abs. The lines of his hips.’

It helped that Kai knew what he was going to do in advance and that there were no surprises. Kai was relaxing into his touches, soft signs and moans escaping him, wriggling a bit on the bed, his thighs falling open like Julian’s had earlier.

‘He’ll be very sensitive on his lower stomach, just above his briefs.’

Marco’s words encouraged him to go lower, where the wet tip of Kai’s dick was already visible above the waistband of his briefs. He kept his touch light but Kai’s reaction was still electric, back arching up off the bed. Without waiting for Marco’s instructions, he ran his fingers down the thick ridge straining at Kai’s briefs, gently massaging it with his fingers.

Kai looked so gorgeous, his eyes still tight shut, body arching into Julian’s touch, biting his full lips.

‘It’s good to see that you’re getting the hang of this,’ Marco interrupted, ‘but it’s usually considered good manners to kiss someone before touching their dick.’

Marco was an idiot, but he was right, Julian realised. He’d been so wrapped up in worshipping Kai’s body that he’d got carried away.

‘Kai,’ he whispered, settling himself on top of him and stroking his hair back from his forehead. Kai opened his eyes, his expression glazed with lust. ‘Can I kiss you?’

‘I’ve been waiting nearly three years for you to kiss me,’ was the answer.

Kai’s lips felt perfect under his, soft and full. He’d dreamt about doing this so many times and now it was real, even if it felt like a dream. Kai tasted so good; he could get addicted to kissing him. He licked over Kai’s lower lip and Kai opened his mouth, letting him inside.

He’d always loved to kiss. That was one of the things he’d been scared of, that kissing wouldn’t be something a guy would want to do. However, Kai obviously loved kissing and it felt just as good as kissing a girl ever had, even better since it was his Kai. Kissing Kai felt every bit as soft, warm and wet as kissing a girl, his lips supple and sensitive, but with a darker edge that was so arousing.

Their tongues slipped and slid together. Kai was hard against him, his dick rubbing needy against his thigh. If he thought about it too long he’d chicken out, so he didn’t think, reaching down to cup his hand over Kai’s length, rubbing and squeezing. He almost lost it when he felt Kai’s hand on him, the two of them lost in a hot mess of desperate kisses and frantic rubbing. They wouldn’t hold out long, they needed to come too badly, to let go of three years of suppressed need, whispering each other’s names, teeth grazing swollen lips.

This was the first time he’d had the privilege of seeing how Kai looked straight after he came, all soft and flushed and blissed out. This was a precious moment, one he would never forget, the two of them lying there with their foreheads leant together.

‘We should have done that years ago,’ Kai breathed.

‘We should. I’ve no idea why we didn’t’

‘Me neither.’

‘We just had sex for the first time in front of Marco,’ he giggled, feeling a bit like a teenager again.

‘We did!’

‘Guess we have to turn round and face him then.’

He should have felt really embarrassed, but he was too ridiculously happy to care. This had all been Marco’s idea anyway.

The two of them turned round. Marco looked unbearably smug but Julian was willing to forgive him this time. He also looked … um … aroused. Julian tried not to look but he couldn’t help noticing.

Marco shrugged. ‘Sorry, but you two are as hot as hell together and I’m only human. But I’m not creepy enough to get myself off to the sight of my teammates having sex.

Not for the first time in his life, Julian’s mouth appeared to be working faster than his brain. ‘We could get you off.’ He was shocked to hear the words himself.

‘Nah, you don’t have to. This was all about getting you two idiots to finally do something about how you feel about each other. I was fed up with you pining for Kai so had to undertake a captainly intervention. It’s all part of the job. I’ll live.’

‘But what if we want to?’ Kai added. ‘I mean, I thought I was agreeing to a threesome. It was worth it to be with Jule, but not the worst idea I’ve ever heard.’

‘And I thought I was coming here to have sex with you. Sorry Kai,’ he shrugged apologetically.

‘It’s okay. I know you thought that I didn’t want this, while it was just that I wanted it too much. And I’ve got an idea what we can do.’ Kai whispered in his ear. Julian could feel his cheeks flushing red. Who knew that Kai had such thoughts in his head?

‘You’ll like what we have planned, Marco, I promise,’ he said, trying to sound as seductive as possible. ‘And we need the practice, you worked that out yourself. So we can practice on you.’

He could see Marco wrestling with himself, torn between being shocked, confused, wanting to say yes but feeling that he should say no. So he decided to take matter into his own hands, crawling over to kneel on Marco’s left side, pushing him onto his back. Kai joined him, kneeling on Marco’s other side.

They kissed over Marco’s body, kissing long, deep and wet, taking their time.

‘Fuck, are you two trying to finish me? I’d swear my balls are about to explode here.’

‘Impatient, isn’t he?’ Julian grinned, enjoying the moment. This was Marco’s payback, even if they were grateful to him and intended him to enjoy it.

They took hold of Marco’s briefs, pulling them down and letting his dick spring free. He looked Kai in the eyes, counting to three before both of them bent their head to kiss over Marco’s stomach. Marco really hadn’t expected this, his hips jerking off the bed.

He could feel Kai’s warmth next to him, hear the wet sounds of his kisses trailing over Marco’s belly, both of them moving downwards. He’d never done this before – neither of them had – and he wasn’t sure what to do, but he was pretty sure that Marco wouldn’t care, that it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.

They were mouthing at Marco, wet and messy, licking and sucking. There was no finesse to this, just eagerness. They were almost nose to nose, their tongues meeting as they licked Marco up and down. They were blowing his mind, Julian knew that. He could tell from the strangled noises Marco was making and the way his hips stuttered upwards. Experimentally he licked over the head of Marco’s dick, tasting him properly for the first time. Marco really liked that, that was clear. So he did it again, exploring more with his tongue this time.

‘I’m close … going to … ’ Marco warned them.

They caught most of the mess with Marco’s discarded briefs, cleaning him up roughly afterwards. It took a long moment for Marco to catch his breath.

‘You two were too scared to touch each other and then you can do that! I’m almost speechless.’

‘It was different with us,’ explained Kai. ‘We were scared not just of the physical stuff but of crossing a boundary and losing what we had. It was different with you. You’d made us see sense and we had each other.’

‘You’re good,’ Marco observed, ‘really good. You’re going to have a lot of fun practising on each other. You can stay here if you like tonight. I’m not sharing with anyone and you’ll be undisturbed here. We’ll sort things out with your roommates in the morning. Nobody will dream of suggesting that we were having a threesome, even as a joke.’

He looked at Kai, who nodded. Neither of them wanted to go back to their own rooms and sleep alone tonight.

‘You probably want to get out of that sticky underwear first. I have some spare shorts you can sleep in. And enough extra stuff in my washbag for one night.’

That was a good idea. Marco was rummaging about in his case while he and Kai slipped out of their briefs. There was a slightly awkward moment when the three of them realised that they were standing naked in the middle of Marco’s hotel room until he burst out laughing, laughing so hard that tears ran down his face.

‘What is it?’ Kai asked, looking confused.

‘Look at the three of us. We’re … um … You’re dark. I’m fair. And Marco is … Marco … is … ginger. I never thought he’d be ginger … there … of all places!’

‘Idiot!’ Marco threw a pair of shorts at his head. ‘I’m starting to regret convincing you to come to Dortmund.’

A few minutes later they were all washed, teeth brushed and in bed. Marco was on one side of the double bed and he and Kai were snuggled up on the other side.

‘Good night. Sweet dreams,’ Marco wished them.

‘You too. And Marco, thank you for everything. And, until you find someone, well we probably wouldn’t say no to a threesome from time to time. Maybe we can even teach you something?’

‘I’ll think about it, Brandt. Maybe I’ll get desperate enough sometime.’

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Morning After the Night Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954206) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)




End file.
